Two Hot and Cold Bitches
by Jemstone6259
Summary: Who knew words could effect Black and White so much. Who knew they would lead to you being imprisoned. Who knew Black and White could be so sensitive. You most certainly didn't, or did you? (HNKNA - Joker x Reader)(One-Shot)


If you had known it would have ended like this you most definitely wouldn't have said what you said to Joker no more than half an hour ago. Who knew the red head devils would have reacted like they did. You certainly didn't anticipate the reaction they gave you... nor did you anticipate the bars they would be placing you behind for your words.

"Oh, come on it was just a joke!" You declare as you slam your hands once more against the bars separating you from the warden and ring master. "You're the joker you're supposed to like jokes!"

"HA!" The sudden laughter coming from Black had you jolt slightly away from the bars of your cage. "Quiet screwing around prisoner." His sudden outburst left you silently staring back at the two. Since they had magically poofed you into this cell neither had spoken a word, leaving all the constant chattering to you.

 _'Gheess, someone needs to pull their tampon out of their ass before it gets anymore moldy.'_ You sarcastically commented back in your head as beads of sweat began to gather across your forehead.

"Now, now, Black no need to scare her any more than necessary." Despite the kind words pouring from the ring masters mouth you knew better than to trust anything he had to say, especially with that look in his eyes.

In the short time you had been here in wonderland you learned really quickly that the dangerous side of joker just happened to be the ring master, or aka White. Black might have a nasty sailors mouth on him but the real masochist was White. The man could scare you seven ways to Sunday before noon while Black could just mildly piss you off after one conversation.

Unconsciously you wrapped your arms around your midsection before opening your mouth to speak again and just as the first word began to leave your mouth the sound of Blacks whip hitting cold hard metal rang through the prison, making you literally jump out of your skin.

The sudden reaction you gave left the warden grinning like a mad dog. Black did that a lot, smack his whip on things very near you to just see you jump like this. You knew he liked to see you scurry around like a little mouse. You knew he liked to play the cat. If you didn't act quick this was going to end in another game of cat and mouse, and this time with two carnivorous kitty cats instead of one.

"It was just a joke." Yet, despite the terrifying doom looming over your head this is all you could come up with. How you hated it when you repeated yourself but that is what stressful situations do to you.

"A JOKE!" Black raged as he grabbed the steel bar door and yanked it open with a sickening screech from its hinges. Your feet stayed cemented to the dirty cell as he stormed towards you, anger rolling off of him in waves.

 _'Oh, god this is the end isn't it! I'm going to die!'_

Then, at the last second before Black could grasp you in his gloved hands you darted past him. You didn't know where the sudden spike of adrenaline and courage came from and frankly you didn't care. You were just grateful.

That is until you ran face first into White.

Game Over.

Your short escape to freedom suddenly swiped right out from underneath your feet.

"Hey, White how ya doin'?" A nervous smile covered your face as his arms wrapped around your midsection forcing you to stay glued to his front.

"(Name), you really hurt our feelings back there you know." What should have looked like a sweet smile looking nothing but sinister in your eyes. "But, we're forgiving so we'll let you make it up to us."

Make it up? Forgiving?

The last time you had heard those words you had spent the day being target practice for White while he fired arrows at an apple placed on top of your head and that following night you ran errands for Black in the prison... the things you saw that night wouldn't stop pledging your dreams for some time to come... thankfully the dream demon, known as Nightmare, took care of that for you.

"Oh, hell no I'm not going through that again!" You screech as you begin to wiggle around in White's iron grip. "But, (name), you'll have to do something to make up for being so mean."

Something?! Something!?

As far as you were concerned there was nothing to make up for! If what you had said had hurt their feelings, something you were beginning to think might not even exist in the first place, then maybe they should just grow a pair of balls and not get so offended by some silly words.

"The little whore can just use herself to make up for it." You didn't even have time to say a snarky comment back to Black for calling you a whore before his hand smacked your ass. "Black, my butt is not target practice so don't touc- BLACK!" He had done it again and this time so much harder. It left your ass throbbing, tingling, and producing heat from the impact.

"White let me go this instant so I can-" In the midst of your rant you stopped at the sound of White moaning into your ear. At first you were like what the hell and then you felt it. His boner and man did that make it that much more awkward.

Your cheeks turned a shade darker, one to rival the joker's hair color, as you stood comply frozen for a second. Then, you kneed him where the sun never shined.

As predicted both jokers fell to the ground. White in pain but with a perverted, pleased, grin on his face and Black to his knees cursing you seven ways to damnation. You didn't stay to hear what he had to completely say though for as soon as White's arms loosened from your waist you took off like a bottle rocket.

You'd just have to find the freaking stairs before they recovered or find a really good place to hide until everything blew over.

Until then you'd just run and hope for the best.

After some time of running and eventually almost collapsing because of your asthma you took to walking. Neither side of joker had shown up and you thought that just maybe you might get lucky and escape but you didn't want to jinx yourself so you kept the thought at bay the best you could.

(Eye Color) orbs darted around in slight panic as you stepped over yet another broken and abandoned toy. For a prison it was offaly quiet... in fact you were sure you had never seen it this quite before. Stopping in your tracks you glanced around with narrowed eyes. It wasn't until now that you noticed you hadn't seen any prisoners.

It wasn't the usual Black moving them around or disposing of them but rather it looked like none of the cells had ever been used before. Could it be a new addition to the prison?

"Where am I?" You pondered aloud as you glanced into yet another empty and clean cell. There wasn't even a splatter of blood staining the stones inside.

"Gotcha, toots." You let loose a blood curdling scream and tried to darted forward only to run face first into the cell bars before you. No one moved to help as you withered to the ground in pain.

"What the hell did you do that for!" You could hear Black hiss just as arms wrapped around you from behind and pulled you away from the bars and into a lap. Despite blurry vision you could see a red head peering at you from over your shoulder and another slightly red and black blurry figure moving to squat down in front of you.

"(Name), (Name), (Name)." White's voice filled your ears as he gently whipped away the blood, snot, and tears on your face with his sleeve.

After calming down enough to both see correctly and try to escape the iron grasp of the joker again you spoke. "Where is this?" The question barely left your chapped lips before Black answered you with a deep rumble from within his chest. "A place where sinful times end up."

"Sinful times?" You asked as you tried to shove Black's chin off the top of your head only to have your hands restrained by White.

"Yes, it's where one's regrets stay." White informed you as he moved both your wrists to one of his hands before using his free one to grasp your chin and force you to look at him and not the cell directly behind him.

"How can you imprison regret? Or sinful time?" It was clear by just your question alone you were confused and lost beyond recovery by what Joker was talking about.

"It's the reason you wondered in here in the beginning and now can't leave." Despite the weight to the words Black spoke them softly, something you rarely experienced him doing.

Even with your chin firmly planted in White's hand your eyes wondered away from his lone wine-red one and at the cell behind him.

No matter how long you stared into that cell you couldn't see anything. "How can regrets be in there?" (Eye Color) orbs flickered back to jokers red eye. "Do you keep like mementos in there?"

Black's chest violently shook at he laughed. "You damn ass!" But, it wasn't him who drew your attention back to the cell. "Take a close look, (Name), what do you see?" White's words were what had you looking back at that empty cell.

"Nothing."

Absolute silence followed before Black broke it. "Nothing?" Even White seemed to be shocked at your answer.

"Yeah, nothing." You paused briefly wonder if you were supposed to see something. "Is that bad? Am I supposed to see something?"

Cold fingers tighten their grip on your chin again, forced you to look away from the cell and at White who simply stared into your eyes with a look of disbelief in his eye before allowing a wide smile to cover his lips.

"All is as it should be."

As it should be? What was that supposed to mean?

But, before you could think on it a mouth latched onto your neck and the gasp that began to escape you quickly got eaten by another mouth that had latched itself onto yours.

You weakly tried to struggle but found yourself not able to. The heat of the moment had completely fogged over your mind, leaving your body throbbing for more.

When White finally pulled away you found yourself no longer sitting in Blacks lap on the prison floor but on a familiar red and black bed. Your bed to be specific. The one Joker had given you.

The grin you had come to love, cherish, and desire spread across both the wardens and ring masters faces before they shoved her down onto the bed and loomed over you.

"Punishment time~" You weren't sure if Black or White had said that and you couldn't find yourself caring because either way your Joker had said it.

But, before either could latch their eager mouths back onto your soft and non-tarnished flesh you spoke a line so similar to the one that had led to you being imprisoned.

"See what did I tell you... your hot and your cold, your yes and then no, you're wrong when its right, its black and its white-" But, unlike before you couldn't finish the ridiculous nonsense of some knock off Katy Perry verse before a pair of lips shut you up.

Who knew something so ridiculous could piss the Joker off. You obviously didn't.

* * *

 **Jemmy** : I've always been a huge fan of this anime/manga/game! I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I did writing it!

 **Jemstone6259 doesn't own any of the Wonderland characters but she does own her own plot.**

 **Also leave a review if you would and follow and favorite.**

 **Have a good day or night.**

 **Bye.**


End file.
